


Moi

by Asimi_Nychta



Series: Orum abr Kveykva, Hljodhr Garm, Heill Vinder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Language, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Blood Adoption, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Manipulation, Good Severus Snape, Grey Harry Potter, Grey Hermione Granger, Grey Ron Weasley, Grey Trio, Hogwarts Third Year, Lord Ron Weasley, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mind Manipulation, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Ron Weasley, The Basilisk Lives, Weasley Clan Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimi_Nychta/pseuds/Asimi_Nychta
Summary: Moi means Change.And change is what the Wizarding world is going to get, the trio are older now. They can fend of mental attacks that would normally make them forget their goals and turn them into puppets for the supposed light side. They were not weapons, they were Grey Lords in the making, and they were snakes in the lions den.Nothing about this is going to be in favor of anyone but them. They would make sure of that, this world need a good dose of Moi, don't you think?





	Moi

_"_ _~Parseltongue~"_

**_"_ ** **_Ancient Language/Ancient Spells"_ **

_"_ _Spells/Memory Speech"_

Third year started off rather normally, or normal enough in Harry's opinion. Taking away the fact, he blew up his Aunt Marge and the escaped convict who people said betrayed his parents.

All in all, Harry was rather happy with the least amount of trouble he got into this summer.

Although unintentionally scaring the M.O.M was a slightly welcomed surprise, it showed Harry that there were adults out there that did care for him. Even if it was only because he was the famed Boy-Who-Lived.

Gah, who even gave him that title?

Boy-Who-Lived, ha, more like Boy-Who-Never-Learned-to-Fucking-Die.

Snape's words not his, even if he did agree.

Harry gave an aggrieved sigh and rolled over, it was boring waiting for his friends before he went shopping. Molly Weasley's words echoing in his head, _"_ _You need an adult there dear. That way someone is there to make sure you don't frivolously spend your money. It's all you got dear, you want it to last you awhile, don't you?"_

Harry liked Ron's mom, the lady was nice and all, but Harry was sorely tempted to tell her to sod off. She wasn't his Mother nor his guardian and as such she had no right to tell him what he can and can't do with his money.

He still was to be quite honest.

Harry groaned and threw his head over the edge of the bed, he was bored, and that was bad. He did strange and stupid and reckless things when he was bored, just ask Hermione. She'll tell you all the case in points.

And then Ron would... Harry frowned, what did Ron do? Harry dropped his head further against the edge of the bed in frustration. He fucking hated it when he forgot things, and its been happening a lot lately too, ever since First Year.

It had started as simple things, the way he walked, the way he held his wand, and the way he ate. Then it moved on to other things bigger things like the way he thought of certain people, to even his paranoid way of checking absolutely everything.

Harry rolled over burying his face in the comforter, he even witnessed the change in Hermione and Ron, simple things no one would notice, slight subtle changes to their personality, and even worse any suspicion Harry had would disappear on the second day at Hogwarts.

Harry frowned and pushed himself up, his pale frail arms trembling under his weight due to the lack of substantial food and water.

Harry shuffled off the bed a stupid idea worming its way into his head, he was going to Gringotts.

Harry had every right to access his money, it was his money. And so what if he wanted to get a few things to spoil Hedwig with, his girl deserved a few treats every now and then.

He was going to get her a nice stand, good products to treat her feathers and to keep her coat glossy, he was going to utterly spoil her. And maybe get a few things for his friends, and even than that thought was an utter maybe.

_Orum..._

Harry blinked, that sounded like his voice.

_Garm..._

Harry tilted his head, that was Ron.

_Vinder..._

That was Hermione.

Harry scowled, and that was what he was talking about. Things he should remember, things he knows he knows just not being there.

Someone was fucking with him, and Harry wanted to know who.

Harry snorted and finished pulling on his outer robe, guess who was getting a blood warded parsel locked journal. This paranoid guy right here.

Harry sighed and made his way down to the pub, the hardest part of getting into Diagon Alley would be the barkeeper, _Tom_. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a letter as well, Harry didn't know what was written on it, but he knew it wasn't anything good given the way Tom had looked at him once he was done reading.

A glinting light crowding in his eyes.

Harry frowned once he reached the pub, it wasn't as crowded as he hoped it would be, then again it wasn't yet lunch. Looks like he would have to find some way to make a scene without him actually being a part of it.

Harry made his way to one of the small tables in the back, ignoring the prickling feeling that watching eyes made on the back of his neck. He knew he could play his choice of table off as a want of something a little more private than that of the bar table, instead of his want to just watch everybody in the tavern.

It wasn't until he fully sat down that he realized he had sat down at the table next to Lucius Malfoy and his wife. Harry gave their blank stares a couple of wide eyed blinks before politely turning away, he barely saw the tight respectful thankful nod from Lady Malfoy.

Their conversation came back up as quiet low toned mutters that acted as white noise for Harry as he scanned the room for potential targets that would take all of Tom's attention. His eyes canted around the room, barely landing on Draco Malfoy as he walked towards his parents.

His eyes littered the Malfoy's for a second as a backup plan formed in his head, if he couldn't cause a scene then he needed to find a way to convince the Malfoy's to hold off on entering Diagon Alley until he was under his invisibility cloak.

Harry tilted his head as his eyes dragged over two people in particular, two people whom Harry knew loved to fight with each other. Two people Harry knew Tom had his hands full with, a slight smile crossed his face as he found his targets.

He wasn't expecting them to be here until after lunch, or maybe perhaps his luck was trying to finally do something good. Harry leaned forward trying to figure out how to get this to work, easily ignoring the sneers thrown his way by Malfoy Jr.

There was an easy pathway between the two, however the two were staunchly ignoring the other. Quite like what he was doing to Malfoy Jr.

Now if only there was a way to get one to walk to the other, or maybe by moving one's chair backwards towards the other.

Harry smirked, of course.

He focused on the chair nearest to the doors and plotted the course so it would be seamless, fast, and harmless.

The word came easily to Harry.

 ** _"_** ** _Rtpa."_** It was quick and silent in the noise of the bar and ironically, backwards as it came out of his mouth. The resounding disaster that followed was glorious, he really should've let the hat put him in Slytherin. Gryffindor was useful in some respects, but really who the hell was he trying to fool.

"YOU SODDING BASTARD!"

Harry saw Tom sigh, and he snickered. The one who flew across the room threw the first punch and some random person yelled "BAR FIGHT!" Tom was in-between the two in record time. Harry took that opportunity to slip out in the chaos, barely caring that the Malfoy's were doing the same thing.

Harry reached the archway first tapping the brick with a low whispered **_"_** ** _Rom'am"_** it was much easier than _Alohomora_ , honestly that unlocking spell was practical child's play, and yes Harry was rather wary of his slowly returning knowledge.

Where the hell did it vanish to in the first place?

Just not enough to really care what damage his spells were doing, he was through the archway before it was even half-way open and down the shadows to Gringotts. Harry tugged up the hood of his thankfully dull outer robes.

He really had no need for fruitless admiration of spineless people, and oh wow that was cold. Ron would be so proud, he would be beaming.

There was a flash of red in his peripheral vision Harry turned his head, speaking of Ron. He frowned The Weasley Clan wasn't supposed to be here for another couple of days, yet here one was tugging incessantly on the thin doll like wrist of their bookworm Hermione.

Harry frowned and veered off course to silently join them, he situated himself firmly in between the two of them.

Ron was lightly growling under his breath and Harry was sadly too far away to fully understand what he was saying, and Hermione was absently flicking through a book and walking with a snail like pace.

A smug little grin set firmly on her face as she listened to Ron. She huffed and turned to send him an amused glance, Harry felt his eyes crinkle. He could never sneak up on Hermione, "Are you even listening to me 'Mione?"

She rolled her eyes "No."

Ron growled, "I think," Harry started. Effectively startling Ron into stopping and whirling around causing Hermione to 'oof' into him. Harry ignored it with a graceful ease "I'm going to make it silver with a red lion to hide the blood lock, and the serpentine lightning to hide the parsel lock."

Hermione gave him a glance "Your starting to remember too." It wasn't a question, but Harry nodded anyway, Ron huffed "And why the bloody hell do you want the lion to be red?" Harry snickered "Not the harsh Gryffindor red Ron, more like a deep blood like ruby."

Ron just shook his head at him and continued walking on "You should put an ever-expanding charm in the inlay, knowing you you'll find a way to put jewels or pretty stones on the damn thing. That way you'll never run out of pages."

Hermione snorted "Don't forget the protection charm." Harry huffed "Yeah, yeah. Gringotts first though." Ron nodded "Yep, we all need a Purge."

"Don't forget the inheritance tests." Ron nodded "Those too." Harry felt his shoulders slump "You mean more sitting...?" It came out as a whine and Harry didn't care. Ron sighed and reached behind to latch onto Harry's wrist as well, he responded by reducing his speed to that of Hermione's.

Ron made an aggrieved noise, "I've been cooped up in the same room for four days, let me have a little fun first yeah?"

"Nope." Harry's head turned to Hermione "Nope?" Hermione nodded "Nope."

"I actually agree with Hermione on this one Harry memories first then you can shop, hell you can shop for two how does that sound?" Harry looked at Ron suspiciously "And you'll wear what I pick you?" Ron nodded.

"Three," Hermione said, "You know how abysmal I am with clothing." Harry grinned "Alright, deal."

Harry then frowned "Anyone else uncomfortable with how this conversation went?" They both nodded "Like I said Harry memories first."

They walked past a few more shops before Harry's question came back to him "What are you guys even doing here?"

Hermione shrugged "My parents like to bring me early for most of the stuff I want rather than need. On the way here we noticed this one," Hermione nodded at Ron "Walking aimlessly in this general direction. You?"

"Ran away from the Dursley's after I blew up my Aunt Marge, took the Knight Bus." They stopped and turned towards him with wide eyes and Harry amended his words "I didn't actually make her explode, she just more inflated like a balloon and floated off."

Ron blinked, and Hermione started laughing, "Only you Harry." Ron titled his head "What did she do?" Harry shrugged "Insulted my parents like she knew them, not like I do, but it doesn't mean I like hearing it."

Hermione patted his shoulder and Ron nodded before turning back around and leading them the rest of the way up the steps into Gringotts, all three of them bowing their heads in respect to every goblin they passed.

They stopped in front of Griphook and politely waited until he was done with his gobblegook scribbles. He looked up slightly bored until he saw them then he grinned like a shark "Welcome back, the three of you alone."

Harry nodded "May poison be your ally on your blade to befall your enemies." Griphook's grin stretched wider and he hopped off his stool and crooked his fingers at them, so they would follow.

Griphook led them down deeper into more lavish rooms passing by many regular room by which sat Muggles and First Generations as they were explained the monetary system by lower level goblins.

Hermione hummed and pressed closer to Harry as she finally put her book away, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long year." Harry snorted "Right, long year. Let's pray that it's a boring one."

Ron snorted "With you around nothing's ever boring." Harry frowned "Touché."

Griphook lead them into a Purging room, the ruby like marble pulsing with every footfall. Griphook turned to them "You three should know the deal by now, unless your memories are that eroded. Which," Griphook peered closer "In retrospect they probably are."

Griphook nodded to the three silver stone tables "Strip and lay." Hermione chocked, and Ron wheezed, Harry just started shrugging out of his clothes. The sooner they got this done the sooner Harry could go back to his shopping plans, and he had nothing to hide so why the fuck should he care.

Harry hopped onto the slab completely bare except for his glasses, which Griphook promptly snatched off his face as he urged the other two to hurry up. "You have no decency." Hermione hissed as she passed him.

Griphook chortled "The three of you have done this before, why should there be decency?" Hermione frowned "Because we're all getting older." Hermione barely took a glance at him before she turned away "Some of us are budding, which by the way Harry your future partner is going to love you. Fucking Hung is what you're going to be. And why the shit do I know this?"

Griphook just stood there besides Ron, they blinked at Hermione before glancing over at him and his, ahem, "We're still just thirteen Hermione focus on some normal shit." Harry snickered "Normal is not a word I would use to describe us, now hurry up Ron. I want to shop."

Ron hung his head "Yeah, yeah persistent little shopaholic, god I hope you break that soon." Harry gave a noncommittal shrug "Maybe I'll find someone that loves shopping just as much as I do."

Hermione chocked on air, ha that's funny, "You would be broke before the day's end." Harry pushed himself up onto one arm "No we wouldn't, I don't go around buying something I absolutely don't need."

"No," Ron agreed "But you do buy insanely expensive versions of what you need." Harry shrugged "You guys like it when I pick stuff out, not only does it last us ages but its nice as well, now shut up and get on the slab."

Harry ignored the fact that Griphook was wheezing somewhere in the corner.

A healer appeared to their left, "You three ready?" They nodded "Alright, close your eyes and relax let the magic in the purge do what it needs to." They nodded again, and the healer started chanting in gobblegook, a few last words slipped from Harry's mouth before he passed out as the magic cleaned and healed his body.

**_"_ ** **_Avkyevk ansol. Redniv ansol. Irghte mrag. Llieh. Ninam rom'am."_ **


End file.
